Raijin Days
by Naru Suzuki
Summary: What if Shizuo had fallen in love during high school? What if the girl was just as troubled as the strongest man in Ikebukuro?  Shizuo x OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! and it makes me sad.

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Students at Raijin Academy had got used to fights and the frequent destruction of school's facilities. Often referred to as "the home of troublemakers", its gangs and violent students would usually get into fights. Some conflicts were between students seeking for attention or bullying the weak freshmen, but the fights involving the tall blond student were as destructive as an atom bomb.

Heiwajima Shizuo was the synonym of destruction, strength and trouble. People would low their heads as he walked down the long corridor before entering his classroom. Girls would shyly look at him from a safe distance, most of them were too afraid to go near the handsome man. And, of course, gangs from all parts of Ikebukuro would show up and fight him. Students would watch the wrestlings through the large windows in the classrooms, and he would always win.

He had just knocked eight students out at the soccer field. Looking at the window, he could see everyone watching him - including that flee. He knew Izaya was the reason those gangs went after him, and despite hating violence, Shizuo would kill the dark-haired boy if he had the chance. He walked slowly, throwing away the heavy bar he used to hit his opponents, and left the field.

There was a small corridor behind the bleachers where he usually waited before going back to class. His uniform shirt was clean, but some blood had stained his pants near his left knee. He looked at it and realized the blood came from the cut on his own hand.

"Want some bandages?", he heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the corridor. A girl was sitting on the floor and had bandages wrapped around her left hand and wrist.

He stared at her without moving. She blinked twice and asked, "They really help, trust me. I'm going to throw you some.". And she threw him a pack of bandages that, after a few seconds, fell on his feet.

She had bright red hair that touched her shoulders and round eyes, he couldn't see their color due to the distance. She looked at him as if expecting him to pick it up, but he didn't. She sighed, and impatiently opened her bag and picked a bottle up, throwing it at Shizuo. "Clean your hand first."

"Thanks", he relaxed with a great sigh and sat on the floor, opening the bottle of antiseptics and pouring some on his wound. He opened the pack of bandages and started unfolding it.

The girl kept staring at him, observing his clumsy hand try to wrap up the bandage. She stood up, walked slowly and knelt next to him. He looked at her with surprise, and she touched his hand gently. In a quick movement she finished wrapping the bandage and tied it strongly.

"What a fight!", she poured some antiseptics on a small cotton ball and reached for the small cut on his cheek. "But isn't it dangerous for your body?"

Her eyes were brown, he realized, just like his own. But she certainly wasn't Japanese. "I got used to it.", he replied in a dry voice. "Why are you hurt?"

She looked him in the eyes, surprised he didn't know who she was. "I'm Natsume Rina", she smiled and drew herself up to her full height, going away from him. "My gang has tried to kill you."

He pinched his eyebrows. She turned away from him and lifted her bag up.

"Crimson Fox", he said as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

**Note: Hello, I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of the fic. I'm not a native English speaker so, if there's anything written wrong (specially if it's an expression), I'm really sorry and I'll fix it asap! It's my first fic in English and reviews are really welcome!**

**Next chapter might be longer!**


	2. Crimson Fox, part 1

**2. Crimson Fox (part 1)**

"Morning, mom.", the girl's red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was perfectly dressed on her school uniform. "What time did you arrive yesterday?".

Her mother was drinking a cup of coffee, her face hidden behind the newspaper. "I thought I was the one concerned about you arriving late.", she put the newspaper down, facing her daughter with wide green eyes. The beautiful Scottish woman drank more coffee, staring at Rina's wounds. "Is everything okay at school?".

The girl nodded."I was thinking... We should go to Scotland, it'd be good to visit grandpa." She took a small bite of an apple, chewing it slowly waiting for her mother's reply.

"Sure.", she didn't seem to like the idea, but managed to fake a smile. "I should probably go to work, now.", she put the empty cup on the sink and left the kitchen. Rina continued eating her apple until she heard the sound of the door closing. She stood up and picked up the cup, smelling it to make sure it wasn't alcohol.

**xxxxxxx **

"Where's that stupid girl?", groaned the tall black-haired boy. He wore the Raijin Academy uniform and had a large cut on his lower lip.

"She's not stupid at all...", the other student was impatiently drumming his fingernails on a wall. "Control yourself, Katashi."

Katashi looked at his leader, who was strangely thin and wore a gray bandanna that hid his light brown hair. He was one of the calmest people in Ikebukuro, and that was exactly what made him dangerous: he had complete control over his emotions, and over his own strength as well. He was sitting on a container, observing his injured fellows.

The girl entered the large, red shed where the gang usually gathered. The members were comparing their wounds and didn't even notice her arrival. She spotted Katashi and Kenta standing next to Akito, whom she usually called "boss".

Kenta quickly stood up and hold Katashi's arms before he tried to move in her direction. Akito tapped his forehead, as if considering whether he should let his two strongest members fight or not. The girl stopped a few meters from the three of them and placed her book bag on the floor.

"I see things got really bad yesterday.", she turned her head to the small group of injured men loudly comparing their wounds on the other side of the shed.

Akito's eyebrows went up. "I heard you beat up part of them.", he narrowed his eyes, waiting for her explanation.

"They were about to do something really stupid.", she gave Katashi a side-glance, "But I couldn't take all of them on my own."

"We were going to defeat Heiwajima Shizuo!", he grumbled, Kenta's hands were strongly holding his arms.

"Really?", she frowned, "Am I the only one who wasn't convinced by that Orihara guy?". She stared at the boss, waiting for him to say something. He only crossed his arms, allowing her to proceed. "The guy comes here saying we'll be feared after defeating Heiwajima Shizuo, and don't you even wonder why he won't do it himself?".

Katashi rolled his eyes in boredom, Kanta had let his arms go and was now sitting on the floor. "You annoy me." He massaged the back of his neck, stepping heavily in her direction. His uniform T-shirt was half opened, showing his defined muscles. "I should get rid of you."

She sighed, folding her arm across her chest. "So you haven't learned anything since I kicked you butt yesterday?" Rina raised her right eyebrow, teasing the tall boy.

"We have a code here, Fox.", Akito's voice hardened as he spoke. His eyes studied her with a predator's unwavering attention. "You hurt my people, and I'll let it go. But next time you try to be 'miss smart' and disobey my orders, you'll-"

"I KNOW! ... I know the consequences." she made a wry mouth and kept her eyes down, avoiding Katashi's stare.

Akito gestured for them to leave the place, and the students headed to the Raijin Academy.

**xxxxxx**

"So, when are we going to have our second round?" it was Katashi's turn to tease her. His eyes scanned her face for a sign of irritation, but without success.

Walking slowly, Rina wasn't hearing a word he said. Her eyes stared at some point in the distance, while she pondered what Akito had said.

_Don't try to be miss smart._

"I can't promise anything, boss.", she said to herself.

_

* * *

_

**Note: Hello! Sorry it took me too long to write another chapter.**

**I decided to keep it short, because this one is just to show a little more about Rina before moving on the story.**

**But the 3rd chapter is already written and will be uploaded soon!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Crimson Fox, part 2

"Look, she's got new wounds."

"I heard she tried to spank a student from the first year."

"It's a lie, but my friend Amy told me she tried to rob a car last week. Amy saw her doing it and everything!"

"That's terrible! What kind of boy would want a girlfriend like that?"

"I know, right? She's going to be one of these old people with a lot of cats. Well, she chose to be like that… Maybe she deserves to be alone."

"I just wish she would leave this school! What future does she expect to have?"

"She'll be lucky if she ever gets a job…"

"We all know what kind of job she's going to have."

"That's so mean!"

"Shh, she's coming."

Walking down the corridor that led to her classroom, Rina pretended to ignore the numerous stares in her direction.

"I hope she fights today."

"Yeah, maybe we get to see under her skirt."

She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger as she heard the comments people made about her. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to ease the tension on her muscles. The students didn't seem to bother lowering their voices anymore, and Natsume Rina soon became the subject of every single discussion in that corridor.

She walked faster, briefly looking by the classroom's doors as she passed them. The students inside them couldn't care less about her existence, and it made her feel more comfortable. She saw a familiar figure, but had to walk almost two meters before recognizing him. The girl turned around, making her way back to the classroom.

Inside the classroom, sitting near the window, Shizuo rested his hands on the desk. His head was turned to the window, but Rina knew it was him because of the bandage on his hand. She couldn't help noticing he had wrapped it by himself in a very clumsy way. The girl entered the room and felt surprised when nobody noticed her presence. Walking closer to his desk, she curved her body in a way their heads would be at the same level.

"You look so calm. No fights for today?" she whispered, her head almost touching her left shoulder - or at least it was Shizuo's impression. He had to blink twice before noticing she wasn't an owl, even if she looked pretty much like one at this moment.

"Fighting is not something to be proud of." he muttered, rubbing his wounded hand. The girl sat on a chair close to his. "But you don't think the same." He looked at her, his piercing brown eyes trying to predict her next movements.

Rina smiled, rubbing the back of her head and looking straight to the floor. "Exactly." She continued in the same position for about a minute, trying to come up with another subject quickly. She was expecting an exciting conversation about fights and, maybe, an exchange of techniques. Who would guess the strongest man in Ikebukuro wasn't proud of fighting.

_Awkward, awkward silence! Say something, please…_

"Fighting destroys you. It doesn't happen immediately but, one day, all your self-control will be gone."

She eyed him, not saying a word. Was it what happened to him? She didn't dare to ask.

"Plus, why do you fight? You're a girl!" he made a face while saying this, and despite finding it funny, Rina tried to remain serious. He noticed she was uncomfortable with the comment.

"What does it mean? A girl can't fight? A girl shouldn't be stronger than some boys out there?" she sounded more offended than she actually was.

He laughed.

"I bet I could win." Rina was looking through the window, and Shizuo wondered whether she was talking to herself. She came back to reality, locking her eyes with his. "If we fought. I bet I could win."

Neither of them knew what to say, so they continued staring at each other. Was she challenging him?

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally up. I'm sorry for the loooong hiatus.**

**We're back to business now! Expect more DRRR characters in the next chapter.]**

**Reviews, please!**


	4. Misunderstandings, part 1

**4 - Misunderstandings, part 1**

Suddenly all the faces were turned to them. The tall boy was suddenly shouting at her, his eyes expressing only anger and frustration. They were standing, facing each other, but she was the one doing most of the talking. His rolled-up sleeves showed his tense muscles and sometimes it seemed he was about to attack the red-haired girl in front of him.

You would expect the lunchtime to be a calm, relaxing moment at Raijin Academy and it usually was, except between troublemakers such as Rina and Katashi.

"Still with the same drama." she exclaimed in a bored tone, her eyebrows raised. "Go get a life, stop picking on me. I'm sorry I helped you, OK?" She added in a sarcastic tone, grinning and making Katashi even more irritated. He started shouting again.

A teacher approached them, smiling widely and with his hands behind his back. He was short and wore round glasses, his round face has pale, except for his lightly pink cheeks. "Good afternoon, would you please lower your voices and stand as far from each other as possible?" his hands were shaking and the friendly smile began to look scary. Sweat was dripping from the teacher's forehead as he spoke. "Your behaviour is scaring the students." He used a handkerchief to dry his face and continued looking at them.

"Hm, sure. As soon as this a-hole takes back what she said about me.", Katashi stepped closer to the girl, cupping his fist with the other hand. "She thinks she's better than everyone here!" he added, as loud as he could.

"I never said that!" she replied, her legs trembling and feeling her face hot. She stepped back, widening the space between them. "I just said you could leave me alone and accept the fact that I saved your butt. Better get beaten by me than _that_ guy, huh?"

"And now I'm about to kick you butt, you little b-"

"All right, Miss Natsume and Mr. Katashi, that's enough!" the teacher's thin voice started losing its pedantic tone. His round face became red in a matter of seconds and he really resembled a tomato. He closed his hands together and took a deep breath, recovering his normal appearance. "You two are scaring the other students and must stop disturbing the order in this school.", he said as calmly as he could.

"Alright, you can have your order back." Katashi's eye's narrowed to slits, he relaxed his shoulders and turned around, ready to leave.

Rina continued standing in the company of the teacher, who wouldn't stop talking. Her eyes shifting from him to Katashi, who had stopped walking and turned back to her. She could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed, his fists closed and his eyes studied her with way too much attention. The teacher's voice started to disappear into her mind and she could only focus on the figure who moved fast in her direction. She did the first thing that came into her mind.

When did her life become so confusing and violent? She liked school and studying had been her favorite thing for a long time, but then everything changed. When it felt like studying wouldn't get her where she wanted, she decided to search for an easier way. The gang was the answer. Her great fighting skills made people notice her. She was respected by most students, feared by some, and hated by a few of them.

She stopped in front of the headmaster's door, knocked and slowly opened it.

"Excuse me. I can explain everything." she said, looking at the headmaster's tired face. He made a sign for her to enter the room, and she closed the door behind her.

"Come in, Natsume Rina. Please, no jokes this time. This is a serious case of aggression and I'd appreciate if you'd sit in silence." He pointed at the small couch next to his table. "I'm serious when I say, Miss Natsume, that I will expel you this time."

Her mouth dropped open as she realized there was no way to make him believe what had happened. Pushing the teacher to the floor was a really stupid thing to do, but Katashi was darting in her direction and the teacher's presence didn't seem to bother him. She sat on the couch and looked at her white shoes while she remembered how many times she had heard the word "expel". It was for real this time. There was another knock at the door, and soon enough it was opened. The headmaster placed a hand on his forehead, as the young secretary entered the room with a desperate look in her face.

"Mr. Heiwajima is here." she said, almost singing.

The headmaster stood up immediately, as if he was late for an important appointment. He put on his glasses and walked to the door. "Right, send him in. Let's deal with it."

"Headmaster Hayashi, we need to keep this under control." the young woman said as Shizuo entered the room. Loads of wrinkles were forming in her forehead as she spoke.

"All right. Stay here, you two." he said in an authoritarian tone and followed the secretary, closing the door behind him.

Shizuo looked at her with a disappointment. "Fighting teachers?" Nice: he knew, and he couldn't wait to bring the subject into a discussion. Everyone in the school might know this by now, and Rina wondered if it was Katashi who spread the news. Oh, that cockroach.

"I saved him. Katashi was going to hurt him, I had to." She looked down, her thoughts stuck in what her mother might say or do after discovering she was expelled. She closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands, unable to stop the terrifying scenes in her mind.

"I know. I saw you." Shizuo drummed his fingers on his leg while his eyes were fixed one the troubled girl by his side. She seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts and, gladly, she wouldn't realize how much his eyes explored her shapes: the back of her neck, her chin, her long fingers covering part of her face. He had plenty of time to memorize many things about her before she started moving, confused by the sudden silence. Shizuo looked away quickly, his fingers still on his leg.

"What have you done, by the way?" she turned her face to him, crossed her legs and, for a brief moment, wished her uniform skirts weren't so long. Her ponytail was a little messed up and she started running her fingers through her hair.

"No idea. She just grabbed me and brought me here." he shrugged, trying not to look at the girl so much. He too wished uniform skirts were shorter... "But something must be going on, you heard the woman."

Rina shook her leg impatiently. Expelled. She was going to be expelled. These were her last minutes as a Raijin student. She wasn't just going to sit in an empty room with Heiwajima Shizuo. Her lips started forming a devilish smile and she stood up abruptly.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." she said in a compelling voice. "Let's not waste my last minutes just sitting here." Her eyes radiated a fierce, unstoppable passion. She stood there, her hands on her hips, for a few seconds. The awkward silence between them made her heart beat even faster.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, not sure whether he would like the answer or not.

* * *

**I had to split the chapter into two, so decided to post the first part in advance.**

**Expect some Orihara Izaya in the second part. ;)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
